the_quest_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Kyle
|image= The_Quest_Wikia-Jasmine_Kyle-infobox_01.jpg |Gender= Female |Age= 31 |Hair color= Black |Eye color= Brown |Marital status= |Status= |Aliases= |Family= |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= |Enemies= |Hobbies=Writes Lord of the Rings fanfiction |Strengths=Horsemanship, fighting spirit |Weaknesses=Small and not very strong |Education= |Occupation=Housewife and mother |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Episode 1 |Last appearance=Episode 10 }} is a "Paladin" - a competitor on the ABC fantasy competition series The Quest. Personal Bio Jasmine met her knight in shining armor at a Renaissance Fair. Obsessed with Tolkien growing up, the self-proclaimed horse geek writes her own Lord of the Rings fanfiction.Official bio (Section below taken from ABC.com - Jasmine Kyle's profile) What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan? - My earliest memory of the fantasy genre has to be watching the original Dune movie with my father. My dad is my original source for love of all things fantasy. He also exposed me to science fiction such as the original Star Trek, nature and science documentaries, cartoons, comedy, myth/history, and of course good old fantasy. He would come home from working late, and I would often be allowed to sit with him as he ate his dinner. We would watch Dune together, and as soon as I was old enough, we would fill the spaces with funny commentary. It’s one of my best memories. What’s the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom? - It’s somewhat hard to describe the “craziest” thing I have done in the name of fandom, mostly because I think my definition of crazy is a bit more lax than most. I have a Star Wars tattoo, I guess that could be considered pretty out there. I have dressed in costumes and stood in line to watch midnight showings of my favorite movies. I was a member of an adult Harry Potter meet-up group. We did things like throw a line party for the movie, where we sorted kids into houses, sang songs, etc. We also helped with a book release, all in costume of course! Cosplay, fan fiction, commissioning my original characters to be drawn by artists. I could go on but thing is, all these things seem quite normal to me. So I guess the “craziest” thing I have ever done in the name of any fandom would be: Audition for a fantasy show where I wouldn’t know where they would take me or do with me. Best crazy decision I ever made! What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre? - I would have to say the fantasy genre in itself is somewhat of a guilty pleasure. But as I get older and more comfortable with myself, the guilt kind of drains from it. Its just a part of my DNA now. But when it comes to really indulging, there is nothing better than going to an event (like a renaissance faire, masquerade party, etc) dressed up in a costume. Planning them, sewing them, and showing them off kind of gives me a buzz. Halloween was always my favorite holiday, so who wouldn’t want to be able to celebrate their favorite holiday all year long? That’s kind of what cosplaying/costuming is like for me. My heart still races when something comes out awesome and I get to show it off. It just never gets old. How do you define "hero"? - To me a hero is someone (anyone from any background) who fulfills a need, no matter the difficulty. Good, loving parents are a great example of every day heros. They often give up what they want to do/need in order to provide for their children. We usually think of a certain form when we hear the word "hero" -- usually a man, strong of body and spirit. As a geek, that often comes in the form of someone with some kind of superpower or what not. But to me the best kind of heros are the everyday women and men who just step up, who make that extra call to help a friend, who spend that extra time to make sure a stranger is safe, or who put in the time and effort simply because it’s whats right. Who is your real-life hero and why? - My mother. When I was younger I had very typical times of discontent with our relationship, as most teens do. I couldn’t fully appreciate all that she did for my brother and myself. Becoming a mother has opened my eyes to just how hard it is every day. We have become very close, and I’m not sure what I would do without her. She really worked hard to make sure we were provided for, and she has shown me how to be proud of myself in a world full of people who would put you down just for who you are. Because my eyes are now so open, I can’t not add my husband. To me he also fits that definition. He works hard for us every day, and never goes to bed without making sure our son knows just how much he is loved. Without them I never would have been able to do The Quest. Describe yourself in three words. - Unique, Energetic, Adaptable. Memorable Quotes References